


If

by doomedpassion2yaoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/doomedpassion2yaoi





	If

If Asura = Hashirama = Naruto

and

Indra = Madara = Sasuke

then

How is it that when Madara and Hashirama are revived in the Edo Tensei that Naruto and Sasuke don't have soul pains? How does it work? And Sasuke was essentially missing part of his soul the way Madara extended his own life?

Let's discuss!


End file.
